Megaman Rebirth (story)
So I had an idea for a Megaman show.....Until I suddenly had an idea for a Megaman game based on the plot for said show, however since i'm too lazy to finish the actual show and have way too much stuff in my hands, i'm gonna try to summarize the most important parts in this short 3-part story! ENJOY! Chapter 1 - The Beginning ???: Hello.....Helloooo? A boy wakes up in a metal bed to find two people in front of him, a young girl who's jumping up and down in happiness and an older bearded man. Boy: W-Who.....What's....going on? Man: Hello....my son... Boy: I'm your...son? But....I....I'm not human.... Man: Well, let's think of you as the son I never had but I always wanted then! Boy: That seems needlessly complicated, sir. Man: I guess you don't know about Pinnochio? Boy: I do, I just don't know about the exact contents of—Man: This shouldn't be our first father-and-son talk, let's leave this conversation for later! My name is Thomas Light, though i'm often called Dr. Light! Boy: My father then....And what about the girl? Girl: I'm your sister! Roll! Boy: Oooooookay....Another robot I pressume? Light: You got that right! Boy: Very well, but I just have one small tiny little question.....If she gets a name, could I have one too? Light: Of course you'll have a name! I had one planned out for you! Your name will be....ROCK! Rock stares deadpan at his "father" Dr. Light Rock: Rock and Roll? Seriously? Light: Don't question my naming choices! .....Ehem, sorry for that, now let's move on quickly, you need to meet your new robot friends! Rock: More robots? Wow, you seriously must be lonely. Light: Shush! I'm your father and I could GROUND YOU! Also, unlike you two, they're not exactly my "sons", but I did make them! Now, my dear son, I present to you....Err, gimme a moment... Light starts searching through his keys and doesn't seem to find the key he wants, so he switches to another keyring and keeps searching until finally finding the one he wants Light: Bingo! Now I present to you....MY ROBOT MASTERS! Rock is presented to a group of 8 robots, each made to help humanity with their jobs: Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Oil Man and Time Man. Rock: Oh, you guys look nice! A ship bursts through a wall and opens, revealing a mustached man holding a strange device in his hand. Man on Ship: This is what you get for stealing MY FAME!! The man uses his device to shut down the robots and takes them away. Rock: Okay, what was that? Light: Dr. Albert Wily....He was a colleague in my university and helped me develop those Robot Masters, but he only cared about fame and....as you just saw, he stole my Robot Masters! Rock: So he took them away, big deal, what's he gonna do with them? Light: You don't get it....that device is capable of modifying their brain chips and, in a way, brainwash them! He could be using them to terrorize the city this very instant! Roll: That would be about right. Rock and Light stare at the TV in the room displaying a news channel talking about a group of robots terrorizing the city. Light: See!?! Rock: Okay...Look, dad and sister....I know we've just met, but i'm willing to turn myself into a fighting machine and stop the evil Dr. Wily! Light: What? I won't allow it! Rock: Well, if I don't do it, WHO will do it? The police!?! The group stares at the TV where some police officers try fighting the Robot Masters but fail. Light: I-I....But you're my son! Rock: I HAVE to do it! ....Please. Light: ....Fine! Rock: Woohoo! Rock is turned into a fighting machine, givne an armour and a proper weapon, the "Rock Buster". Light: My dear son, you are no longer Rock....You'll be the saviour of this city and you will be known as....ROCKMAN! Rock & Roll: .....That's a horrible name. Light: DON'T QUESTION MY NAMING CHOICES! ....Urgh, okay then, what about "Megaman". Rock: Much better! Rock jumps out the same hole Wily bursted in from and battles the smaller robots until Cut Man appears and throws his scissors, which Megaman deflects and throws back at him, which ends up disabling him and gives Megaman his ability. Megaman: Wait, so I can copy my opponent's ability!? AWESOME! Rock keeps battling the Robot Masters until disabling them all and making Wily appear in a big machine. Wily: Haha, Megaman! With my Wily Machine 1.0, I will destroy you! Megaman: "Wily Machine 1.0"? Gosh, you people SUCK at naming! Wily: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!! Wily uses his machine to charge at Megaman, who dodges out of the way and uses all of the Robot Master abilities, which seem to do nothing. Wily: You're done for, Megaman! Megaman: Not yet! Wily charges at Megaman once more but Megaman dodges out of the way once more, making Wily's machine fall into a cliff. Megaman: Thank god for one of Copcam City's most famous landmarks, "Cliff Convenience"! Wily flies up with his ship. Wily: This isn't the last time you'll see me! Wily flees and Megaman turns back to Rock before celebrating Wily's defeat along with the rest of the village ---- Rock: And that was the first time I kicked Wily's butt! Wily: Blegh, your ego makes me want to turn back into a villain again! Bass: Why did you reform in the first place? Wily: Actually, it's because-- The group is interrupted by a loud explosion and they go outside to check only to find a mysterious dark silhouette walks out of the smoke. Wily: It's because we teamed up to take on HIM. Chapter 2 - The Virus Rock, Roll and Megaman are sitting down on a couch in Dr. Light's laboratory until Light popts out excitedly from the room holding a glass box covered in a blanket. Light: Ohohohoh! Come on kids, look at what I just made! Rock: What is it now? Dr. Light swiftly removes the blanket, revealing a small robot hamster running gleefully in its weel. Light: I call it "Mariachi"! Roll: D'aawww!! It's so adorable! Light: And ecologic too! You see, the wheel generates and gives him all the energy he needs! Rock: Sounds interesting dad but....what powers the wheel? Light: Mariachi! Roll: But then....what powers Mariachi? Light: The wheel! Rock: ....This is blowing my brain. The group is interrupted by a "Breaking News" report talking about a weird virus flying around infecting robots and disabling them. Light: Oh, I remember being called for a meeting dealing with that same subject, I declinded since I was busy and sent Wily instead. Roll: Oh yeah, what happened to Wily? Wily bursts out of the door, looking scared and covered in burn marks. Wily: *panting* ....This is bad. The group is alarmed by an explosion and runs outside only to find robots running around wreaking havoc. Wily: Apparently the virus also makes the robots go insane, should've told you about that, hehehe... Rock: Welp, somebody needs to deal with this.....BLUES!! BASS!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?! Blues & Bass: Ooooveeer hereee!! The group stares at Blues and Bass, who are trying to fight off hordes of infected robots. Rock: Oh god, I'll go help them, you try to go find a cure or something! Rock activates his armor and jumps into action, only to be overwhelemd with the amount of infected robots as well. Roll: Rock doesn't seem to be doing well...*sigh* I just wish I could help him out. Light: Sorry, my daughter, but you just can't be transformed into a fighting machine like Rock, you're made differently from him and adding the chip that once turned him into a fighting machine could be dangerous... Roll: Then can't you just make another chip that actually fits me? Light: Making a chip like that is hard to replicate in such a way, it would take some time. You think you can wait that long? Roll: *sigh* No. Roll sits and starts reflecting until the virus manages to sneak in and infects her too. Roll: G-Gah! Light: Oh my—Roll, are you okay!? Roll: G-G-Gaaaahhh!!! Roll is covered in a dark mass and jumps out the window. Light: Oh no. Megaman is fighting the infected robots along with Bass and Protoman. Megaman: This is tough! It's like the virus makes them even stronger or something like that? Megaman is interrupted by call from Dr. Light. Megaman: What's up, dad? Light: Yeeeeaaah, Roll might have been infected and now she's coming for you.... Megaman: W-What!?! Megaman is tackled by Roll, now covered by the dark energy in an armor of sorts. Roll: G-G-Gahahaha! Megaman: Um, excuse me? Roll: Gahahahahaha!! Infected Roll gets out two sharp Tonfa blades and jumps at Rock. Megaman: *blocks barrage of incoming hits* NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE. Bass ambushes the infected Roll from behind but she sets herself free and knocks out Bass with a powerful kick. Roll: Gahahahahaha!! Megaman throws a Cut Scissor at Roll, who deflects it and throws it back at Megaman until it's stoppped by Protoman. Protoman: Watch out, bro! Get behind me! Megaman gets behind Protoman, who gets out his shield to block the barrage of attacks from the infected Roll. Protoman: Don't worry, we're good....This shield isn't going down! Megaman: Um....Blues? Megaman points to the horde of infected robots coming from behind, which attack Blues and leave him defenseless until Roll knocks him out as well. Roll: Gahahahahahaha-- Roll is knocked out by Megaman after a powerful Elec Beam and is taken home, where she is put in care of Light. Light: Rock, while you were gone I detected the source of the virus! It comes from Laplace Inc., not too far from here. Megaman: Gotcha! Light tries fixing Roll and eventually, after some reworking, he succeeds and Roll is woken up and put to rest for the rest of the day. Roll: Oh boy....That felt like a nightmare....And now I have to rest again...*sigh* Like always....I just wish there was a way I could somehow help them... Roll starts getting headaches. Roll: Ugh... Suddenly, a bit of dark electricity comes out of Roll's fingers. Roll: W-What!? No....There's no way! Meanwhile, Megaman is riding on the Rush Jet all the way to Laplace Inc., where he crashes into the window only to find all of the workers tied up as hostages by a group of robots. Megaman: Hmph. Should've known it was more than just some random virus! Megaman dashes at the hordes of robots and fights them while trying to release the hostages but finds that there are way too many until being saved by a mysterious person. Megaman: W-Who are you!?! ???: Wow, that's low, man! Not even recognizing your own sister! Megaman notices that the mysterious person is actually Roll using the armor she used when she was infected by the virus. Megaman: Wait, what!? Why aren't you going insane and trying to kill me and stuff? Roll: Apparently something went wrong when dad was trying to fix me and he had to rework some parts of my neuro-chips, since I was a host of the virus the changes he did affected the virus itself and....I guess now I have control over it? Megaman: *shrugs* Sounds like a good explanation to me, now let's go! Megaman and Roll sneak into the last floor, where the virus comes from and decide to overhear a conversation through the door. Voice #1: BZZT - Zedroidd No. 3, flee the area immediately. Hostile individuals detected in near proximity - BZZT. Voice #2: Wait, what? What about the bots!? Voice #1: BZZT - Incapacitated. Voice #2: Grrrr....Fine. Megaman and Roll bust in but find that whoever was in there had left. Roll: I don't know what we were expecting honestly. Megaman: Yeah, maybe we should've entered a bit earlier...But whatever, let's get rid of this virus! Megaman walks up to the computer in front of the duo and gets out a thumbdrive, which he places in the thumbdrive slot. Roll: Ooooh! What's that? Megaman: Thumbdrive given to me by dad, it's supposed to make the computer go "Blegh" and stop the virus....Sooo, while it loads, why don't we think of your "signature name"! Roll: What? Megaman: I have "Megaman", Blues has "Protoman", Forte has "Bass"....What about you? Roll: Hm, I dunno to be honest... The thumbdrive finally uploads its contents into the computer and it crashes, making every robot infected return back to normal. News Reporter: Hello, this is Joanne Mitchells from Channel 2 News and i'm here with the two heroes who saved both robots and humans from a horrifying virus that made them turn hostile known as the "Laplace Virus", first off, a well-known celebrity and hero around these parts, Megaman! Megaman: Thanks, Joanne! News Reporter: No problem! And a newcomer, which after some strange modifications she somehow got control of the virus and helped out our hero stop this virus, Roll! ....Wait, you seriously don't have a signature name? Roll: Err, no....But I think I have an idea....If the virus that I got control of is called the Laplace Virus....Then I should be the Laplace Phantom! News Reporter: That sounds needlesly edgy and gritty....I love it! There you go, citizens of CopCam City! Our two heroes: Megaman and Laplace Phantom! Megaman: Errr, what about Bass and Blues, I mean, they did hel—News Reporter: This is Joanne Mitchells from Channel 2 News, back to you, Mike! Chapter 3 - The New Threat Rock, Roll, Forte and Blues'' are resting in the couch at Dr. Light's lab until hearing a loud crash in the distance.''' Forte: Oh, what now!? Rock: No idea, i'm just hoping it isn't ANOTHER terrorist attack because I've had enough of them at this point. ''The TV swithches to a Breaking News block where they reveal that the crash came from an attack in a robot factory. Joanne: The attack was made by an army of robots led by....Wait, another robot!?! Oh, sorry! Ehem....The motive for this attack or the identity of the leader is still unknown but the police is having trouble fighting this hostile threat, so we recommend staying in-doors....unless you're Megaman. Rock: Of course, because the police in this city can't do CRAP.....I'll go in a bit. Light: Nope! You're going now! Rock: But daaaaaad, why can't Roll go first, she's also a fighting robot! Light: But you're Megaman! The city is couting on you and you MUST go! Roll: Haha! Light: You're going too Roll... Roll: Oh come on! Blues: Sucks to be you. Light: Blues, you're also my son and you're going too. Blues: I was expecting that. Light looks at Forte who starts sweating and looking worried. Light: Forte, you're not property of mine, so you don't have to—Forte: I'LL GO TOO, PLEASE DON'T GROUND-- ....Dammit. Light: Well, I wasn't forcing you, but since you want to go... Forte: Dammit......again. The group arrives at the factory and finds a a swarm of robots. Rock: Okay team, let's go! Roll: Wait a second, who made YOU the leader!? Rock: Well, I was created first and—Blues: Technically, I was created first. Rock: Yeah but.....but....I'M THE PROTAGONIST SO I'M THE LEADER, GOT THAT!? Roll: FINE! Rock: Ehem....As I was saying, let's go! The group starts attacking the robots as the mysterious leader watches. Eventually the team starts closing in and reaches what seems like an empty dark room. Rock: Oh, I know what's going to happen next....The room SEEMS empty but then the lights "mysteriously" turn on and... The lights turn on and the group finds that the room is indeed empty. Rock: ....Oh, I legimitedly thought there was gonna be something-- A mysterious robot falls from the ceiling, startling Rock. The robot seems to be hiding its identity with a big jacket, a hat and googles covering what little can be seen of his face. Rock: WHO ARE YOU!?! .....Actually, I just realized I don't care soooooo....why don't we skip to the part where I kill you? Mysterious Robot: Hmph.....You wouldn't even be capable of laying a finger on me....I'm actually pretty perplexed at the fact that this puny city thinks of you as their hero, considering you just were scared like a little girl when I fell from the ceiling. Roll, Forte and Blues: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Rock: *blushing* GUYS!! THIS IS A SERIOUS MISSION! Mysterious Robot: If you want to know my identity... Rock: Errr, actually I just said I didn't care so—Mysterious Robot: You may call me "Z".... Forte: Okay, nice to meet you, now DIE. The group dashes at Z, but he once again vanishes only to appear right behind them. Roll: Dude, if you're gonna do that throughout the whole fight, this is gonna get annoying FAST. Z: Oh, me? I'm not going to waste my energy on weaklings like you....Someone else will fight you.....QUAKE WOMAN! Another robot, this time looking more humanoid like the group, falls down from the ceiling as well. Z: Meet Quake Woman, your little friend, and my creator, Dr. Wily started working on her before turning good.....what a weakling....but I fixed her up and made her stronger than he'd ever make her....now that that's out of the way....Quake Woman? Quake: Yes, master? Z: I want you to blast them to shreds, and take the blue one's Light Core. Rock: *thinking* Light Core? Dad told me about that once.....He told me it was very valuable and that i'm the only one who had it....since others only have modified versions of it.... Quake: Of course, master. Quake Woman's hands retract and instead two big drills pop out. Rock: *thinking* And now I have the feeling that'll be a bad thing. Quake Woman dashes at Rock until being stopped by Blues who tires to push her back with his shield. Blues: Don't even think about it! Quake Woman jumps back and fires her drill as a missile against Blues' shield, exploding and blasting him back. Forte: That Blues was just a weakling anyways, let's see what you can do against a true fighting robot like ME! Forte starts firing blasts at high-speed against Quake Woman, who starts blocking until dashing over to Forte and knocking him out with a powerful kick. Rock: Well, there's just you now, Roll! Roll: And you're just gonna stand there!?! Rock: Fine, fine! I was gonna wait to make a plan, jeez! Rock runs up to Quake Woman and starts to attack, but she blocks every attack and knocks him back until Roll rolls up behind her and attacks her from behind. Rock: Ehmm....ehmm....Got it! Roll: Got what? Rock: She's only following Z's orders because she's been programmed to act like that! Roll: And!?! Rock: If we get her a different core, she'll be reprogrammed! Roll: Good plan....but where do we get a core!? Rock: Roll, look around, we're literally in a robot factory right now. Roll: Okay, let's go get a-- Roll is interrupted when Quake Woman wakes up again and knocks her out. Rock: I'll be running now. Rock runs away from Quake Woman, who chases after him until cornernig him. Quake: You're dead! Rock: Nope, i'm Rock! Quake: ....Huh? Rock quickly dashes away from Quake Woman and takes a core from a shelf. Quake: DIE! Quake Woman fires a drill missile again but Rock manages to change into Jewel Satellite and deflect the missile, making it hit Quake Woman instead. Rock: Okay, now we just have to do some little robot magic and... Rock opens a compartment in Quake Woman's back and changes the cores. Rock: Bam! Robot surgery completed! The rest of the group walks in the room as Quake Woman starts waking up again. Rock: Don't worry guys, it's okay. Quake: Wha....What's going on? Rock: Some bad guy picked you up when you were just a prototype and fixed you up and corrupted you and made ya evil and you almost killed me. Quake: ....I'm still confused. Rock: Of course you'd be, we'll tell you the full story once we're back at my father's lab, but first......what happened to Z? Roll: Oh! I totally forgot about him! The group runs back to the room where they first encountered Z only to find a note instead. Rock: "I expected that Quake Woman would be reprogrammed and converted, so I fleed, but don't think this is the end, I have a new army and it'll obliterate all of you" Forte: I hate that guy. Rock: We all do. Quake: Well, while I don't know much about the current situation....That guy does seem pretty bad. Roll: See? Even the amnesiac agrees. Rock: Oh, yeah, I forgot about you! Well....you do seem like you have fighting potential.....and you're pretty nice... Quake: Huh? Rock: Welcome to the family! Roll, Forte, Blues and Quake: W-What!? Rock: Come on, did yu guys see how she kicked our asses? This girl could be an amazing addition to the team! Blues: She does have potential. Quake: You mean.....fight evil and stuff? Rock: Exactly! Quake: Errr....y'know what? ....I've only woken up and I may not know much about myself in this instant....But i'll join! Rock: Yes! Now all we need is a short name for you.....Any ideas? Quake: Well....When I woke up I had the model name "Tempo" carved into my mind.....so why don't we go with that! Rock: Perfect! Now we have a new addition to the team! ---- Rock: And that's how we found our new enemy and our new team member! Tempo: Yup! Though one part seems awfully off... Rock: W-What is it? Tempo: Mr. Light told me you didn't know how to do...."robot surgery". Rock: O-Oh, well, he's my dad! Dads don't know anything about their sons! Tempo: And I was watching the security footage with Roll.... Rock: *gulp* Tempo: And it didn't seem like you were doing "magic", it actually seemed like you were randomly pushing buttons and hitting things until the compartment opened. Rock: Well.....THAT'S WRONG! *runs off* Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Fan Fiction